


Trading Rooms

by wematch



Series: Stolen Moments [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wematch/pseuds/wematch
Summary: “So who’s going to room with us?” Neil asks.“No one,” Andrew says in a bored tone.





	Trading Rooms

Neil knows something is up as soon as he enters the dorm with a pizza, and clearly interrupts a conversation between Kevin and Andrew. Usually he would ignore it but the same thing had happened yesterday in the locker room after he finished his shower and joined the other two and Kevin had stopped speaking mid-sentence as soon he’d spotted Neil.

Neil walks in and puts the pizza on the counter. He’s about to ask what’s going on when Kevin starts commenting on how bad eating pizza is. Neil, already used to the comments, just rolls his eyes. But Andrew, clearly done with Kevin for the time being, tells him to fuck off and leave.

“What’s going on?” Neil asks, looking at the door Kevin slammed on his way out.

Andrew takes his time before he answers. Neil knows better than to push him to talk, so he starts to eat a slice of pizza. He manages two bites before Andrew speaks.

“Kevin came to talk to me about the sleeping arrangements for next semester,” Andrew starts as he grabs three slices of pizza and puts them onto a plate. He proceeds to go sit in the beanbags and Neil follows him. Once they’re settled Andrew continues, “He wants to share a dorm room with the others.”

Neil stills with his slice of pizza halfway to his mouth. “What?” he manages to ask.

Andrew takes a bite before he answers. “He says he can’t deal with us anymore, so he’d rather deal with them.”

“So who’s going to room with us?” Neil asks.

“No one,” Andrew says in a bored tone.

Neil stares at Andrew as he lets the implication of what he just heard sink in. They’re going to share a dorm, just the two of them. And Andrew’s okay with letting Kevin out of his sight. “And you’re okay with Kevin sleeping in another room?”

“As you said before, he doesn’t need to be protected anymore,” Andrew says.

“Except from his own mouth,” Neil supplies, thinking that even though it’s Kevin’s last year on the team, Neil won’t miss his constant criticism at practice.

“You’re one to talk,” Andrew retorts.

Neil knows Andrew’s right; he’s well aware that he tends to cause havoc whenever he speaks with the press. “Last I checked you liked my mouth,” Neil reminds him.

“I hate everything about you,” Andrew corrects him.

Neil rolls his eyes and decides not to comment, choosing instead to continue eating his pizza and letting himself wonder about what it will be like to share a dorm with only Andrew next year.

He wonders if Andrew will relax more if he’s sharing his space with just him, the way he does when is just the two of them in Columbia, or if having Kevin out of his sight will be too strange after all these years. But Andrew doesn’t believe in regret; he agreed to the change, and Neil doesn’t mind it one bit.


End file.
